1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a purifier, and more particularly to an air purifier which produces a desirable level of ozone emission into the ambient air so as to maintain desirable air quality for a user of the present invention.
2. Description of Related Arts
Air purifiers have widely been utilized all over the world for providing extra ozone emission to ambient air in indoors environment. For example, one may put an air purifier in his/her living room for enhancing the air quality therewithin.
A conventional air purifier typically comprises an outer casing and an ionizer module supported in the outer casing for ionizing ambient air and releasing a predetermined level of ozone to the ambient air in which the air purifier is operating. The ionizer module usually comprises a plurality of ionizing electrodes electrically connected to a power supply for conducting electricity so as to generate electricity field for ionizing the ambient air which passes through the ionizing electrodes. For this kind of conventional air purifier, the ionizer module is usually detachable from a top surface of the outer casing so that the user is able to clean the ionizer module periodically for ensuring proper working thereof. Accordingly, the outer casing usually has a through top opening provided on a top surface thereof wherein the user is able to put the ionizer module into the outer casing via the top opening.
There are several disadvantages in association with this kind of conventional air purifier. First, every time the user has cleaned the ionizer module, he/she has to insert it through the top opening in order for the ionizer module to electrically contact with the power supply. In many occasions, the air purifier may be specifically designed that the ionizer module should freely fall within the outer casing from the top opening so as to contact with the power supply supported at a bottom portion of the outer casing. The problem here is that the ionizer module, which is usually embodied as a plurality of metal-made electrodes, is heavy, so that when the ionizer module is left freely falling within the outer casing, the impact which it may induce to the power supply may be such that any electrical terminals or electronics devices connecting between the ionizer module and the power supply would be gradually damaged. As a result, the overall life span of the air purifier as a whole may be substantially shortened by this disadvantage.
Second, because the ionizing module is freely falling within the outer casing for electrically contacting with the power supply, as a result, there is a high chance that ionizing module and the power supply is misaligned so that proper electrical connection between the ionizing module and the power supply may not be achieved. Consequently, the air purifier may not work properly and produce unsatisfactory performance.